


Bailarinas Fantasmales de Amor

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Dancing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Horror, Humor, Opposites Attract, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny and Frida's daughter Lorena ends up becoming a brooding and cynical boy's dance partner.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bailarinas Fantasmales de Amor

A creepy yet cute skull alarm clock beep as Lorena wake up

Lorena said "At least dance class has begun!"

After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, Lorena puts on a red leotard and black flat shoes. She has her long curly light blue hair in a bun.

Lorena walked into Leone Middle school.

Lorena danced as the girls smiled

Lorena finished a dance with a spin

A angelic choir was heard as Lorena smiles

Mrs. Ramirez said "Yes Lorena Rivera"

The dancers clapped until they hears sarcastic slow clapping

It was a boy around Lorena's age with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a black leotard

"Unbelievable you guys great job I can hear you from a mile away"

Lorena said "Who is that"

A goth girl said "The most baddest boy in Leone Middle School Gabriel Martinez"

Lorena said "Maybe I can ask him"

A goth girl facepalmed


End file.
